Marcia
Character Info Marcia is a pegasus knight from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. She is first seen trying to talk to pirates on where her brother Makalov might be. They don't cooperate and she fights. Ike talks to her 2 times and eventually she joins. When she sees Makalov she knows he is working with Gashilama and orders him to join. In Radiant Dawn, she leaves Begnion's Holy Guard and joins the Crimean Holy Knights. After the final battle, she became vigilant while patrolling Crimean skies. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Kicks the ground saying "Oh crackers!" Down Taunt: Brushes her hair with one hand saying "Let's say i'm not an average girl." Side Taunt: Puts her lance behind her saying "Don't take me lightly sponge-brain!" Entrance Flies in on her pegasus then jumps off. Kirby Hat Kirby gets Marcia's hair. Moveset Standard Special Javelin (2%-12%): Marcia takes out a javelin and spins it above her head for a cycle very fast then throws it right at her opponent dealing 7%. The javelin won't fly very far, only 2 Luigis forward until it hits the ground, but it can make your opponent go off balance. However if you charge it up the javelin will go across the screen very fast until it hits the opponent knocking the opponent back with great force dealing 12%. While charging Marcia can spin the javelin very fast. It is best that you do not get near her while she charges or you can get hit on the head and be dealt 2%. Side Special Armor Cut (4%-14%): Marcia swings her lance up from a downward position. If she connects she then rapidly stabs her lance forward at her opponent while moving her lance up and down very slowly. After about 8 hits she then swings her lance down from above her head knocking her opponent right off. She will stand in place when she does the attack meaning the attack will only be effective at close range. Attacking airborne opponents can knock them out of the air so Marcia can attack them. Up Special Bird Hunt (5%-8%): Marcia touches the ground in front of her very fast then launches herself into the air with her feet while spinning. When she makes contact with an opponent she can drill at him/her while she is flying up and then do a flip that knocks the opponent up into the sky when she is done. She will deal 5% per kick and 5% with the flip attack. While she is going up she goes 3 Zeldas up but what comes up must come down and Marcia is no exception. She will freefall unable to attack when she is done. Down Special Beg and Counter (8%): Marcia goes onto her knees in a begging position saying "No please! Spare me my life and i'll give you anything you want!". While she is begging you can see that she is hiding her lance behind her back getting ready to strike back. If anyone tries to strike her while she is begging she will stop the attack with the blunt of her lance saying "Fooled ya'!" then swing her lance downward knocking her opponent away. She begs for about 5 seconds. Final Smash Pegasus Attack (55%): Marcia whistles for her pegasus and the pegasus comes from her side of the screen to charge at the opponent. If the pegasus connects the opponent is blasted up as Marcia jumps to her pegasus saying "Time to end this!" then repeatedly stabs her lance forward at the opponent just before he/she hits the ground. The pegasus will then fly right up knocking the opponent straight to his/her doom. After the attack she pets her pegasus saying "Thanks! You're always there!" then dismounts as her pegasus flies away. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem